Christmas At Hogwarts
by FrozenCenterStage
Summary: [Harry Potter/Frozen AU] Kristoff is feeling pretty glum after finding out that his best friend (and first real crush) isn't going to be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, like she promised. She doesn't go without leaving his gift, first. He just has to find it.


Kristoff felt absolutely terrible.

At the beginning of his 7th year, he and a fellow classmate, a Gryffindor, had become particularly close. She was energetic, kind, funny, clumsy, and… well, to Kristoff, she was beautiful. Not that she'd ever consider him as any more than a friend. Sure, there had always been those awkward moments when he thought, maybe, she felt the same way. However, the conversation always wound up leading to that sneaky son of a bitch, Hans Westergaard. Slytherin, as to be expected. Anna Anderson looked at Hans like he was a piece of her favorite chocolate, and at this point in their friendship, it was really starting to piss him off.

Maybe it was because he had developed feelings for her…

He sighed as he meandered into the Great Hall. It was the first day of Christmas break, and once again, he was the only 7th year Hufflepuff that stayed behind at the castle. His adopted mother taught Care of Magical Creatures, so there was no need for him to travel anywhere. His other brothers, sisters, and his dad would all stay in Hogsmeade for the break, and they'd celebrate at the castle.

But that wasn't why he felt so utterly miserable. Anna was an orphan, too, and he had invited her to celebrate with his family this year. She seemed pretty excited, or at least that's how he took it after she nearly tackled him with a hug. But yesterday, one day before break, she met him outside of the Hufflepuff Common Room. She had something to tell him.

"So… I know you invited me to stay here with you for Christmas Break, but… Hans has asked me if I wanted to stay with him and his family!" she said with excitement, though it didn't last for long.

Kristoff was silent for a moment, his heart taking the plummet into his stomach. "Anna… you can't be serious." He ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, when did he even actually start to acknowledge your presence? This morning?!" He felt betrayed, rejected. He had already been abandoned once in his life, and he'd be damned if it was going to happen again from someone he cared so much about. Something he thought was mutual.

Anna's eyebrows knitted together, getting defensive. "Yes, I'm serious! I thought you'd be happy for me! You know I have a crush on him!" She faltered a bit, looking away as both hands fiddled with one of her braids. It was her tell. "And he started talking to me yesterday, thank you very much!"

"Oh, yesterday, well that's COMPLETELY different! Why didn't you say so?!" His voice was dripping with sarcasm, the volume of his voice rising. How could she think this was a good idea? She made him a promise. This is exactly why he LOATHED other people. He ran both hands through his hair, turning his back on her as he began to pace.

"What is your PROBLEM?!"

He whipped around to look at her, palms laying flat on his chest. "MY problem? What is MY pro—" He shook his head. "Anna, can't you see that the guy is playing you? You've seen how many girls he goes through at a time!"

"He said this time it's different!"

"You know what? Fine. Go Anna. Have fun with your boyfriend. Enjoy the expensive gifts, the servants, and the seven course dinners! Have a great trip…" And he left her standing there, stalking into the Hufflepuff Common Room.

He didn't even go down to the Great Hall this morning to say goodbye, or to wish her a Happy Christmas. And now his conscience was making him pay for it. Why did he have to be such an ass? Now he definitely didn't have a chance. He fell back on a plush armchair in front of one of the many fireplaces in the Great Hall. Between meals during the break, it turned into one big common area. He was about to close his eyes, thinking maybe that he'd be able to sleep the next two weeks out of existence, when a brunette with short brown hair moved from behind the chair and held out an envelope to him. Rapunzel, he thought her name was. She spoke before he could.

"Anna told me to give this to you once the trains left." He took the letter, confused, and she was gone before he could even question her. He looked down at the red envelope. Curvy letters and glitter… yeah, it was definitely from Anna. A grin tugged at one corner of his lips as he turned it over and opened it.

 _"Merry Christmas, you good for nothing Seeker! Let's see if you can 'seek out' your gift while I'm away. Here is clue number one:_

 _1.I wear glasses and pigtails_

 _And a toilet's now my bed_

 _And I do not think it's funny_

 _To throw notebooks through my head!"_

Kristoff couldn't help but smile. She may have been mad at him, and he may have been irritated with her, but maybe this would make his break a little worthwhile. He'd make it up to her once she returned. If she wasn't completely glued to Hans' side… But he knew where to go first, and that was the first-floor girls' bathroom.

He was standing at the door, hesitating before entering. "If Mum ever finds out about me going into the girls' lavatory, she'd have my head…" Even so, he pushed the door open and walked in slowly. "Um… hello? Myrtle?" It didn't take long for her to show herself. She was known to be rather flirtatious with males, so she materialized fairly quickly.

"Oh! A boy…" she said coyly, with that irritating little giggle.

"Hi Myrtle. Um. I'm looking for something." He rubbed the back of his head. "Did a redheaded Gryffindor with two braids come in here by chance and leave something?"

"Oh," she replied, looking crestfallen that he wasn't there solely for her, "Her. Second stall on the right…" And she was gone. Kristoff made a face before moving to said stall. On the back of the toilet sat a boxed Chocolate Frog. He grinned and picked it up, turning it over to look at the bottom. Another clue.

 _"Okay, so the first clue was something I overheard at lunch, like, 2 weeks ago, so… don't expect the others to be very poetic…_

 _2\. Frogs are okay_

 _But chocolate is better._

 _Especially when it's liquid, hot_

 _And I'm wearing your sweater."_

Kristoff grinned, and he hurried out of the bathroom, on to his next destination. He remembered it well. It was the first time they had really talked. Anna had been foolishly sliding on the frozen lake one afternoon when the ice gave beneath her. The frigidness of the water caused her muscles to seize, and she couldn't swim out. Her friends nearby only screamed for help. He had been out by the Care of Magical Creatures hut where his Hippogryff, Sven, was kept fenced in when he heard the shouts for help.

He pulled the freezing girl out of the water and rushed her inside the castle, paying no attention to her squabbling friends behind. He was able to lose them once inside, and took her down to the kitchens. He had a special friendship with the House Elves since his mother worked at the school, so that's where they went. Long story short, he put her in his sweater, wrapped her up in blankets, sat her by the fireplace and made them both hot chocolate. They stayed there talking the rest of the day and into the evening. Conversation had just been so easy with her. After that, they were inseparable. Best friends.

When he entered the kitchens, he saw his next gift. It was wrapped in brown parchment paper with red and green ribbon on top. He pulled at the bow before ripping through the wrapping. He lifted the lid of the box, and studied the contents. A note was left as well, an explanation for each gift.

 _"Call me impatient, but at the end of this note is your last clue. I could have you running all over the grounds, but I like you a little better than that."_

His heart skipped a bit at the last line.

 _"But first, here are the reasons for the contents of this box:_

 ** _Sweater_** _: I'm sure you've noticed by now, but I still haven't returned that sweater of yours. You know… from October. ;) And I don't plan to ever give it back, in case you're wondering. It smells like you, you know. But here's a replacement. (The sweater was green with white reindeer and hippogriffs stitched across the front.)_

 ** _Tons of Candy from Honeyduke's_** _: When I first met you in potions class, third year, I thought you were the grumpiest son of a pigmypuff I had ever met. But no, Kristoff; you have the sweetest soul of anyone I have ever met. You saved my life with no hesitation. You've made me laugh, stood up for me, cared for me (don't think I never noticed, sir). This candy will never be as sweet as you, but I sure did try. :)_

 ** _A Golden Snitch_** _: Your very first catch from your very first game. Each Snitch is made solely for the one who catches it. When I found out you don't get to keep them after your games, I knew I'd have to convince them to make an acception. Just this once. It's not enough that this little ball of gold is just yours while playing Quidditch. You should have one of your own. And while you refuse to accept it, you truly are a catch._

 _Your next clue:_

 _Your eyes are brown_

 _My hair is red_

 _Now go to the place_

 _You rest your head."_

Kristoff stood there, reading and re-reading the words over and over again. Certain phrases, certain ways she worded things… it caused his stomach to turn in knots, and he realized that now he felt quite anxious. These gifts were thoughtful. Not just random items she figured he'd find cool, but… she really put thought into this. So she did care. Maybe not in the way he would have liked, but… she cared.

He took a deep breath, trying to still his racing heart and shake out the nerves. He had no idea what was waiting in his dorm room. He almost didn't care. He just wanted Christmas to be over so he could see her again.

It didn't take him long to get to his dorm, as the Hufflepuff Common Room was next to the kitchens. He idly wondered how she got the gift in his room, but shrugged it off. She was a sneaky little thing when she wanted to be.

The common room was empty and oddly quiet. He continued across the wooden floors to one of the round doors that led to the tunnel that took him to his dorm room. Once inside, he went straight for his bed at the end of the room. He looked under his pillows, under the bed, the blankets, but couldn't find anything. "Huh…"

"Ahem…"

Startled, Kristoff whipped around, running right into the post of the bed beside his. His hand flew to his head, eyes closed, groaning at the pain in his forehead. He heard a little gasp and, suddenly, tiny hands were pulling his hands away from his head. "I swear that wasn't part of the plan!" Anna cringed apologetically. "Though you probably deserved it…" she added with a grumble.

The pain in his head was forgotten as he stared down at the redhead before him. She was here. In his room. Not with him. "Anna…w-what are you doing here?" he asked, still staring at her wide-eyed. His heart was in his throat and he could do nothing to swallow it down. She slipped her small hand in his and pulled him towards the center of the room.

"Um…" Her cheeks were just as red as his felt. "Surprise?" She grinned up at him sheepishly, stopping once they were where she wanted them.

"But…" he stammered, "What about—"

A hard smack in the arm interrupted him. "You big moron! I was never going with him! Seriously… how could you ever think I would do that? He's not the boy I fancy anyway," she said, crossing her arms over her chest, sticking her nose in the air.

Kristoff's head was spinning. She didn't go. She never left. She never intended to. Anna had planned this all for him. It was getting somewhat harder to breathe as he thought about what she meant— _who_ she meant. "Um," He swallowed hard, "do I know the guy?"

Anna let her hands fall to clasp in front of her as she suddenly turned shy. "I think you might," she said, grinning up at him under her eyelashes. She took a step closer, smirking, and looked up at the ceiling before returning her blue hues back to his, pointedly. He looked up slowly. Green leaves were hanging from a red ribbon, and Kristoff swore he could have died on the spot.

"Anna…" He looked back down at her, unable to say anymore as her hands flew around his neck, her lips pressing fervently against his. It took him a minute to realize what had actually happened, but then he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, picking her up. He could feel her smile against his lips, and she giggled when they pulled away, but only an inch or so. Anna crossed her ankles and lifted her feet as he held her.

"So… my big gift is you? That's it?" he asked, unable to keep himself from sounding breathless.

"Kristoff Bjorgman!"

"I'm joking!" And to prove it, he captured her lips in another kiss before walking them back over to his bed. He couldn't believe his luck. He laid her down on his bed, following, both on their sides facing each other.

"It's always been you, Kristoff," she whispered, brushing a strand of blonde hair from his eyes. "I only said those things about Hans to make you jealous. I got tired of waiting, so I took matters into my own hands."

"Anna, I would have taken you that very night next to the fire if I knew it wouldn't have gotten me hexed into oblivion." He slid his hand over her waist to the small of her back, pulling her in closer. "You're undoubtedly the best Christmas gift I've ever received. I've wanted this for a long time…"

She grinned, leaning in to brush her lips against his. "Then shut up and let's make up for the last three months…" She kissed him softly, and he wrapped her into his arms pulling her flush against him. She looked up at him, confused, when he pulled away again.

"Wait, I have to know something…" he said with a crooked grin. "Apparently, no non-Hufflepuffs have been in here in at least a thousand years, or so says Professor Sprout. How'd you get in?"

Anna laughed a bit. "Oh, let's not worry about the details! Let's just say that I may or may not have detention when next term begins."

"Anna…"

"Shh… I don't care," she said, kissing the corner of his lips.

Kristoff couldn't help but smile. He'd admonish her later. Right now, hormones were in control. "Speaking of details… you do know that plant you hung up is holly, right? Not mistletoe?" he smirked.

She blushed. "Hey, you remember that time two minutes ago when I told you to shut up and kiss me? How about you start now!"

Kristoff chuckled and pulled her close, their noses brushing. "Happy Christmas, Anna…" She smiled and their lips met once more, this time with no plans of coming up for air unless it was absolutely necessary.


End file.
